


Mon Pari

by windstar127



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Paris and a box of truffles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Pari

"C'est la vie, c'est la vie, c'est la vie. C'est la vie."

Osa smiled as she heard the familiar singing over the sounds of falling water from the shower. 'One of the unexpected benefits about being a 'seinne,' she thought as she set down her bag, 'is that when your best friend decides to sing in the shower, you at least know she can carry a tune.' Shrugging off her coat, she looked around the hotel room that she shared with Asako for the duration of this trip.

A quirk in the planning had caused there to be less rooms reserved than actually needed. The confrontation between the hotel manager and the staff in charge of the trip this afternoon after they arrived had been nothing short of spectacular, particularly given the fact that the staff didn't speak French and the manager spoke no Japanese. Somehow, when all was said and done, enough rooms had been shuffled around that everyone had a place to stay. What they hadn't counted on was the fact that the double occupancy rooms only had one bed each. 'I guess it would have been more of a scandal to have me sharing a room with Fuu-chan than with Asako,' Osa, amused at her current situation, grinned. 'Besides, last I checked, there were already plenty of rumors about the two of us so this won't be anything new.' A hidden thought crept into her mind, '...pity those rumors aren't true...' Osa shook her head at the thought, 'I doubt she's interested anyways.'

"Tadaima!" she called out.

"Okaeri!" came the muffled response from the bathroom. "I'll be out in a sec."

Osa toed off her boots and happily flopped onto the bed, stretching like a cat. As hotels went, this was a good one. The large antique canopied bed took up most of the space, but left enough room for a small table and chairs. Nightstand with carved legs flanked the bed, each topped with a lamp under a floral patterned shade. A large TV rested on the dresser against the opposite wall. One door led to the bathroom, complete with a tub with clawed feet, and another led to the spacious closet, now crammed full of clothing for photo shoots for two otokoyaku. She threw a glare at the large pile of shopping bags in front of closet. None of that was hers, certainly. 'Am I actually going to be able to open the closet without everything falling on me?' Osa wondered. 'I didn't think there was any room left after we unpacked. And Asako's clearly found a new favorite shopping spot.'

"Masa-chan?" The water had stopped running.

"Hmm?" Osa replied absently as she reached for the remote control and turned on the TV. She didn't speak French, but she did enjoy hearing the lyrical language.

"Can I get your opinion on this?" Asako asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Osa answered, casually flipping through channels until she landed on one showing old Hollywood black and white movies dubbed in French. Casablanca she could follow in just about any language at this point.

"Well, what do you think?" Asako walked out of the bathroom, her short dark locks still damp from the shower. Osa glanced up, and did a double take. This wasn't the first time they had shared a room on a trip before, so she knew what Asako usually wore to bed and this definitely wasn't it. Loose black silk pants trimmed in turquoise rippled around Asako's long legs. The matching turquoise camisole clung to her torso. A tiny black silk rosette rested in the center of the lace panel. The soft shimmer of the dark silks brought out the golden tones of her bare shoulders and arms.

"Very nice," Osa swallowed, trying to maintain her composure. This was very much the wrong time to be considering what that silk would feel like under her hands.

"Isn't it?" Asako turned around in a circle to better model her new clothes.

"Where did you get it?" Osa asked nonchalantly as she focused her attention on the movie instead of on how well the pants fitted on Asako.

"Well...I was in a rush before we left, and forgot to pack a decent set of pajamas, so I had to go buy some after dinner, and then I ended up picking up a few other things. I *think* I remember where I found these. Want to go there when we finally get some free time?" Asako grinned impudently. "Oh, and I found the best place ever." She walked over to the pile of shopping bags and began rummaging through them.

"Let's see...perfume...no...bracelets...no...ah, here we go!" Asako held up a bag labeled 'Ariel's' and pulled out a large box made of silver cardboard. "Chocolate truffles," she exclaimed triumphantly as she dropped the box on the bed, and sprawled next to Osa. "Want one?"

Osa eyed the box and Asako warily. Accepting chocolate from Asako was just one of those things she was very hesitant to do after a certain incident involving spices that weren't meant for truffle fillings. The devilish grin on Asako's face didn't particularly reassure her. "Are you sure this is safe?" she asked.

"Of course," Asako open the lid to expose a box of chocolate truffles, ranging from dark chocolate to white. "The lady who makes these gave me a list of what's what," she held out a sheet of paper covered with French.

"Yes, but can you read it?" Osa smirked, snatching the paper from Asako and dropped it on the floor.

"Enough to know that it's all chocolate?" Asako shrugged as she picked out a piece of chocolate covered in cocoa powder and bit into it. "Mmmm..." she purred as she savored the subtle taste of rum in the chocolate, "these are really good, Masa-chan."

Her voice sent shivers down Osa's spine. "Really?" Osa reached for a piece of white chocolate, the one she thought would least likely contain an unfortunate surprise. Carefully, she nibbled through the shell of white chocolate to the ganache filling. A faint rose flavor filled her mouth. Pleasantly surprised at the delicate taste, she took a bigger bite. "You're right, Asako," she managed around a mouthful of chocolate, "these are good."

"Told you so," Asako looked up at Osa with a bright smile. A small smudge of chocolate at the corner of her mouth made her look more mischievous than normal as Asako casually licked the melted remains of dark chocolate from her fingers. Osa turned her gaze away, but not before she felt a blush creep up her face. Hopefully Asako wouldn't noticed it in the dim light of the room. She leaned back against the pillows and tried to watch the movie instead of Asako...which lasted all of about sixty seconds.

"Masa-chan?" Asako crept up beside her and whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm?" Osa tensed as she felt the warm breath against her face, and she turned to look at Asako.

"What are you watching? Can you even understand it?" Asako teased gently.

"It's 'Casablanca', silly," Osa laughed, "and even if I can't understand the French, I know the story well enough."

"I think every otokoyaku does," Asako grinned, "given how many times we all watched it in school."

"Do you mind watching it again?"

"Not really," Asako shifted around until she sat next to Osa, close enough that their legs touched, and rested her head on Osa's shoulder, "I like watching movies with you."

"Oh," the unexpected warmth of Asako resting against her made her heartbeat pound in her ears. Osa glanced at the woman next to her, and was relieved that Asako hadn't noticed.

"Do you want any more chocolate?" Asako asked. "There's plenty left." She moved the box closer to where they sat, and absently picked up a truffle. Smiling, she began to lick the chocolate until it melted and stained her lips. Osa watched, mesmerized. Asako tilted her head back, exposing the elegant lines of her throat. Their eyes met, and Osa caught a bare glimpse of something dark and predatory lurking in Asako's intense gaze. She bit her lip to stifle a groan. Asako licked her lips, and then slowly, still looking straight at Osa, lapped out the filling. Finished, she sucked the melted chocolate off her fingers, practically purring with delight.

"Asako..." the name came out in a ragged breath. Osa willed herself to stay calm as she remembered how to breathe.

"Well, Masa-chan, would you like some?" Asako asked innocently.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. The predatory look in Asako's eyes grew as she held up a piece of dark chocolate to Osa's lips. "I think you'll like this," Asako gave her a dark devilish smile.

Osa closed her eyes and slowly bit into the tempting morsel. It was sweet, bitter, and spicy all at the same time and melted in her mouth. 'Would her kisses taste like this?' Osa wondered. Fingers delicately traced her lips, and she opened her eyes to find Asako leaning over her. "Well?"

"It was good..." Osa nervously wet her lips. Asako smiled seductively, and lightly trailed a hand down Osa's chest, playing with the buttons on her blouse. A soft whimper escaped from Osa as she shut her eyes tightly. She could feel Asako's warmth though the thin cloth. The soft caresses continued. Hands ran up and down her body. Slowly, she felt her shirt being unbuttoned. A trail of gentle kisses ran from just under her ear to the hollow of her throat, and then ran lower still. She moaned, unable to hold it back any longer.

"Masa-chan?" Asako's voice asked, demanded, rather. Osa stared into a rich brown gaze, and her eyes widened.

"Yes..." she panted, her voice strained.

"Would you like anything else?" Asako lowered her voice slightly, giving it a sultry overtone.

She could no longer think, "Asako...please..."

"Do you want me, Masa-chan?" the soft purr of Asako's voice made her melt.

"Yes, yes, Asako," she gasped, "I want you."

"Good."

She was pulled into a deep kiss, and felt Asako's soft lips open slightly as they pressed against her own. Moaning, she ran her hands down Asako's back, feeling the smooth silk glide over warm skin. The faint scent of lilies and spices mingled with the taste of chocolate. Her last coherent thought was that Asako's kisses did indeed taste of that rich spicy chocolate.

***

Morning came slowly. Osa blinked as the sunlight peaked though the curtains into her eyes. Sitting up, she looked around the room. A box half full of chocolate rested on the nightstand, and clothes were strewn about the room. A scrap of turquoise silk peeked out from the foot of the bed. The woman next to her stirred, and Osa allowed herself a satisfied smile.

"Masa-chan..." Asako murmured sleepily as she snuggled closer.

"I'm here, love," she whispered softly as she pulled Asako into her arms.

"Do we have to get up now?" Asako looked into her eyes.

"Not yet," she bent down to kiss her lover, savoring the quiet moment before drifting back to sleep.

***  
Eventually, they were both woken by someone pounding on their door. "Osa, Asako, did you two forget about the photo shoot today?" Fuu-chan's voice carried through clearly. "You've got about 15 minutes before we're all late."

They gave each other abashed grins, and hurriedly dressed. Surprisingly enough, despite the general chaos, they both managed to get ready in record time. Osa opened the door, and gave her partner an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to set the alarm last night," she apologized. Somewhere behind her, Asako snickered.

***  
Much later, during a rare break, the two of them found themselves alone.

"Asako?" Osa asked.

"Hmm?"

"What was that truffle called?"

"Which one?" Asako grinned impishly, knowing full well what Osa was asking about.

"You're a little devil, you know that?" Osa laughed as they walked down the street together.

"Black fire. The lady called it black fire."

"Do you think we'll have time to get more from that store?"

"Why? Did you like it that much?"

"Yes, yes I did."


End file.
